Romance medieval cap2 verdadero
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: lo lamento este es el verdadero cap 2 es que sin querer puse el uno en vez el 2 pero aquí esta así que disfrútenlo


Queridos lectores muchas gracias por su comentario ahora responderé las preguntas que me escribieron:

Xandra19: yo te envié un mensaje para responderte tu pregunta ya que delataría un poco el desenlace pero aquí se delata un poco, me gusta mucho tu historia

Guest: nose si ese es tu verdadero nombre o perfil pero no importa, muchas gracias por tu comentario y avísame cuando publiques tu historia porque quiero ser la primera en leerla ya que por eso estamos en esta pág. ¿No?

Sandra19: muchas gracias por tu comentario tus pregunta las contestare AL FINAL DEL FIC. OK bueno empecemos por lo que entraron aquí muchas gracias por su comentario

-CAP 2 romance medieval: INICIO DUNCAN-

POW DUNCAN

Les contare mi apestosa vida gracias a la "maravillosa" escritora de este fic.

**(Yo: si lo se soy maravillosa, Duncan: cof cof heather cof cof Yo: oye, Duncan: mejor me vuelvo al fic Yo: vuelve aquí cobarde)** verán mis padres eran Ignacio y Francia yuttson yo era uno de sus hijos, después de mi hermana mayor Lucila, yo vivo solo ya que mis padres salieron de viaje durante un tiempo con mi hermana muy laaaaaaaaargo el punto es que estoy solo.

Solo tengo 2 personas que me entienden de verdad que son José que en realidad se llama Tyler no le gusta que le llamen así porque desde que su ex novia Lindsay termino con el se puso casi depresivo y lo convencimos de cambiarse de nombre antes de suicidarse y Gwen ella a vivido una vida muy triste ,mas que la mía no sabe que le ocultaban sus padres, no sabe de donde sacar dinero para sacar a su hermanito adelante y lo peor tiene que trabajar en un lugar horroroso, no el infierno no, seria acogedor comparado con el lugar verdadero ,ella trabaja en la casa de su peor enemiga Heather Bratyett ella simplemente es una chica muy linda pero con el ego de toda Europa, no, del mundo entero si así es de creída ella ,esta siempre acompañada de dos jóvenes, una llamada Beth y la otra Lindsay la que le rompió el corazón a mi amigo, como sea yo acompaño a "_José_" a vender ya que trabaja en la feria y lo ayudo

En si solo lo acompaño para que no piense en suicidarse de nuevo pero esta vez estaba muy deprimido no al nivel de "_José_" pero tampoco desparramando felicidad por todos lados

Yo estaba sentado en una esquina asta que sentí una sombra que estaba parada frente a mi.

Tyler: ¿que te pasa amigo? te siento muy deprimido ¿Qué paso?

Duncan: pues veras comenzó cuando Gwen llego al puesto de frutas

_FLASH BACK:_

_Cuando vi. A Gwen la salude lo más alegremente posible_

_Ola gwen ¿como estas? –dije-Ola gwen me alegra verte._

_Igual Duncan, oye ¿sabes porque todas las doncellas están en la calle a esta hora?-dijo-_

_ Si, lo se dicen de que el príncipe Trent elijara hoy a su futura esposa y por eso todas quieren verse lo mas hermosas posible-dije intentando de no sudar por el vendito sol de esa vendita tarde._

_Que tontería pero una buena oportunidad si el príncipe elije a heather se la llevara y no tendré que complacer mas sus caprichos-dijo ilusionada._

_Bueno seguro no querrá que este a su lado cuando aparezca el príncipe así que mejor me voy a leer mi libro-dijo- y luego se despidió_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Tyler: pero no entiendo nada

Duncan: no fue eso lo que me deprimió, fue lo que paso después

_FLASH BACK_

_Gwen Molina escuche que alguien gritaba a todas sus fuerzas el nombre de nuestra amiga entonces seguí el sonido el grito hasta que escuche a esa bruja de Heather gritando_

_Oye que ases en mi lugar fea bruja-dijo Heather_

_¡Oíste!Salte de mi lugar Gwen¡-dijo_

_Perdón pero no te lo robo ella es mi futura esposa yo la escogí-dijo el príncipe Trent-_

_Per...pero-dijo tartamudeando heather_

_Adiós heather-dijo feliz_

_Pero luego me miro pero me aleje antes que se arrepintiera de la oportunidad que tenia _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Tyler: entonces eso paso pero porque te deprimiste tanto al verla irse así

Duncan: nose

Tyler: no será que…

Duncan: no, no y no, no me gusta gwen es solo una amiga mía y deja de mirarme como si me estuviera besando con ella

Tyler: tranquilo pero piénsalo y dime que crees de ella

Duncan: bueno es divertida, muy creativa, no teme el ensuciarse, estoy seguro de que si le quisieran robar algo el que terminaría llorando seria el agresor, es graciosa y muy linda y me encanta cuando pasa por el puesto a saludarnos

Tyler: y así quieres que te crea que no te gusta, como sea creo que solo estas un poco alterado pero tranquilo estará bien, bueno me voy a casa chao Duncan

Duncan: chao Tyler digo "_José_", talvez tenga razón de que…. NO ella debe estar feliz con ese niño mimado (refiriéndose a Trent) además de seguro es porque tengo sueño ya es bastante tarde

Así que mejor me voy a casa

-fin capitulo-

Bueno ya se que no es muy largo pero espero que les aya gustado ya saben que José en realidad es tyler y para los que les guste la pareja tyler X Lindsay si abra un poco de romance para ellos

Responderé la pregunta de Sanra19

1-Cuando Gwen dice que se va a leer su libro se despide de Trent ¿fue un pequeño error?

Pues si, al principio pensé una historia TXG pero luego me decidí por una DXG mis emociones me decían todo ala vez

Felicidad: como sea será una gran historia

Ira: no importa mejor matamos y maldecimos a nuestros enemigos

Tristeza: PERO NADIE LO VA A LEER

Pero luego después de todo gano entuciasmoGXD (si así se llama OK) y me decidí por GXD

2-Como puedeTrent estar impresionado de sus ojos si no los despego de su libro

Es que tontería la emoción que mas odio se apodero del teclado y me izo escribirlo sorry tontería no se escapara de nuevo jajajajjajaj (nueva emoción ira) como sea gracias por leer se despide

Mari3


End file.
